Playlist Love: Sasuke Edition
by lalaturtles
Summary: "How could I have fallen in love with such an imcompetant girl?" Sasuke smirked, his hands running through her cherry blossom hair. "You can't really control who you fall in love with." She smiled. A Collection of SasuSaku oneshots/twoshots.
1. Chapter 1: Bestfriend

**AN: ****Hello Readers! So I decided to try & do a playlist story (Sasuke POV Edition) just for fun. So this is just a side project, worry not I am still going to work on Stuck With An Uchiha. This is just something I'll update when I have free time. **

**So this is how things work: I'm going to randomly put my playlist on a random song & write a cute little Sasusaku oneshots in Sasuke's POV. Buuuut, if you guys really like these then I'll take requests on random songs you would want to see our favorite little couple partake in (: Alright? So! Here we goooooooooo ! ****puts song on shuffle**** & the first song is... BESTFRIEND – JASON CHEN. **

**Side note: If you haven't heard this song, you should definitely go listen to it ! **

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or any songs mentioned. **

Playlist love (Sasuke Edition) 

**Bestfriend- Jason Chen (Fluff) **

AGE 6: 

The sun was shining and the wind was blowing a gentle breeze drifted through the streets of the hidden leaf village. The gentle laughter of small children was heard as young Sasuke was rushing to the village park holding hands with a young Sakura.

_Do you remember when I said I'd always be there , Ever since we were ten, baby When we were out on the playground playing pretend I didn't know it back then _

"Hurry! Hurry Saku-chan! We need to go to the swing before anyone else gets to them! Hurry!" young Sasuke dragged the petite pink haired girl by the hand to the swing set. A soft giggle was heard as the children's mother smiled in amusement while watching their younglings rushing to their favorite swings.

"Now Sasuke, don't drag her too hard. You're going to hurt her." Mikoto laughed as she saw Sasuke's once excited expression turn into a worried one as he turned to face his childhood friend. Mikoto's bestfriend as well as Sakura's mother, Haruka, joined in with her melodic laughter.

"Ah..gomen Saku-channn…I didn't mean to.." His eyes looked down in guilt at the thought of hurting his friend.

"It's okay Sasu-kun! I'm okay! Lets go! Or our swings will be taken away." The pink haired 6 year old tugged at the boys hand and lead him to the swing sets. The pair rushed to their swing set only to find that someone had already took their sings. The pink haired girl pouted and crossed her arms.

"Now, Sakura. There's not need to be upset over this. Why don't you and Sasuke go play pretend like you do at home?" Haruka suggested. Sakura's eyes lit up with happiness as she looked towards Sasuke with hopeful eyes.

"Can we play wife and husband? Please Sasu-kun!" She pleaded as she clasped her tiny hands together.

Sasuke sighed knowing his friend would throw a fit if he said no, nodded. Sakura let out a high-pitched squeal and tackled the boy in a bear hug.

"I'll be the husband and you be the wife! I'm going to go get the dress from mommy. You're the best Sasu-kun!" She pecked him on the cheek and ran off to ask her mother for her play dress she begged for her to bring.

Sasuke stood by the swings as he held his hand to his now red tinted cheek. Why did he feel like butterflies erupted in his stomach? Surely, it couldn't be because he liked his pink haired bestfriend. NO way. Girls had cooties! But, as Sasuke looked back at the pink-haired girl who was running up to his mother, he wondered if he even minded having Sakura's cooties.

_Now I realize you were the only one It's never too late to show it Grow old together, have feelings we had before Back when we were so innocent_

_I pray for all your love Girl our love is so unreal I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me (I must be dreaming) This is something like a movie And I don't know how it ends girl But I fell in love with my best friend _

AGE 15:

"Hn. Sakura, just eat." Sasuke insisted, irritation was evident in his silky voice.

"No, I'm fat." The girl protested.

Sasuke sighed; here he was sitting on the couch with his 15-year-old annoying pink haired bestfriend trying to feed her a simple piece of pizza because she refused to eat instead of watching the movie. How did she even get the idea of her being fat? He didn't know but he had noticed she had been eating less. He didn't say anything at first but as soon as she fainted that one day he asked to treat her out to dinner he had been forcibly feeding her food.

"You aren't fat Sakura." He rolled his eyes as she pouted and pushed his hand away

"I am. And you know it. I'm not hu-" A growl emitted from her stomach. Sasuke smirked and looked at her as her face flushed a deep red.

"Not hungry eh? Just say Ah. Eat Sakura. You're perfect to me. Believe me when I say you aren't fat." Sasuke pushed the pizza into her mouth and smirked as she reluctantly chewed it.

"..fankphew." Sasuke gave her a look, what was she trying to say.

"Don't chew with your mouth open Sakura. It's un-lady like." Sasuke chuckled as she lightly punched his arm. She finished chewing and smiled at him.

"Thank you… I promise I'll eat from now on." She smiled at him and played the movie.

"Good." He patted her head.

"And Sasuke-kun?" She looked up at him with those damn eyes that made his heart race every single time.

"Hn?"

She kissed him on the cheek and snuggled up to the handsome Uchiha she called her best friend.

He blushed and turned away. Damn, those butterflies are back. He should get a check up, it's been happening more than often recently.

A scene came up and the sound of a beautiful laugh flowed through the room.

Sasuke realized something that day.

He fell in love with his Best friend.

_Through all the dudes that came by And all the nights that you'd cry Girl, I was there right by your side How could I tell you I loved you When you were so happy with some other guy_

AGE 18:

"H-how.. c-could he..cheat on me?" Sakura sniffled into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke glared at the ceiling wanting to rip apart the jerk that made Sakura feel like this.

"He's a jerk. And he doesn't deserve a beautiful girl like you Sakura. He's not worth your tears." Sasuke muttered against her head and held the sobbing girl tighter in his arms as if trying to shield her form the world.

He looked down at the fragile girl he held in his arms and used his hand to tilt her chin up to face him. His eyes softened as his onyx eyes clashed with the red emerald ones that she bore.

"Chin up beautiful, don't cry. I'm here." He gave her a small smile as he wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs. That smile was all she needed to feel better and she crushed her body tight against him.

That day, Sasuke vowed to protect her. He gave her a light kiss on her head. Unknowingly to him, she had felt it and blushed a bright scarlet red as she fell asleep with a content look upon her face.

_I know it sounds crazy That you'd be my baby Girl, you mean that much to me And nothing compares when We're lighter than air and We don't wanna come back down And I don't wanna ruin what we have Love is so unpredictable But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying You'd fall in love with your best friend_

AGE 22:

"Sasuke-kun! Hurry! We need to get to the swings!" The pink haired teen exclaimed, dragging her best friend by his hand to the swings.

"Hn. Sakura, its not going anywhere you know." He chuckled at her childish antics.

"Yeah, but I wanna play on the swings!" Sasuke sighed, deciding there was no use in fighting with the girl.

They finally got to the park and to Sakura's disappointment, the swings were already occupied.

"Aw… man.. now what are we supposed to do?" Sakura whined as she turned to Sasuke with evident sadness in her tone.

"We could always play the game we used to when we were kids." Sasuke suggested, Sakura gave him a weird look.

"Husband and Wife? Aren't we a little too old to be playing that? Or did you just like the dress I made you wear all the time." Sakura grinned as Sasuke gave her a playful glare. She was lucky he even agreed to wear that horrible thing; it was a total damage to his Uchiha pride.

"Hn. You're so annoying sometimes. Seriously." She gave him a glare and pouted knowing he always gave in to it. Which he did, damn her and her cuteness. He cursed her inwardly for using her cute charms on him. Evil women.

"You're such an asshole sometimes. Seriously." She imitated him, smirking. His eye twitched, after 5 years of being this girl's boyfriend, sometimes he knew how to push his buttons.

"Hn. Here. If you catch it, I'm assuming yes. I will not take no for an answer." He tossed her a diamond-encrusted ring and started to walk away. He caught it with ease and inspected it. Her eye twitched with anger.

"..SASUKE FREAKING UCHIHA. YOU DUMBASS! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND GIVE ME A REAL PROPSAL AND THEN KISS ME!" The pink hair screamed at him.

He tilted his head towards he and gave her a smirk. That's what she gets for calling _him, _the great Sasuke Uchiha an asshole. But nevertheless, he didn't want to get castrated by his future wife anytime soon so he walked back and took the ring from her hand and placed it on his girlfriend finger.

He pressed his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. "Sakura Haruno. You annoying girl, will you marry me?" He muttered.

"..Yes Sasuke Uchiha, You asshole. I will marry you." She leaned up and kissed him. On the lips instead of the cheek and his stomach felt as through it was about to explode.

"WOOOOHOOO! YES TEME THAT'S WHATS UP! YOU GO MAN! WHOOOP! I'M YOUR BEST MAN RIGHT? HUH TEME? HUH?"

Sasuke would be damned before he'd let Naruto get away with ruining this moment with his future wife. A vein popped up.

"Dope..?"

"Yes Sasuke-teme?" The blonde visibly flinched back.

"Run."

A loud girl-ish scream was heard throughout the village.

"And that is how your Uncle Naruto got that scar on his arm and how I fell in love with my bestfriend and how I married my bestfriend." Sasuke smiled at his 14 year old daughter.

"THAT'S SO CUTE! AND ROMANTIC!" His daughter squealed.

"It was romantic. But your father doesn't know how to propose to someone properly." Sakura came walking in holding her bulging stomach.

"You have to let that go Sakura."

"No. You didn't get down on one knee. I refuse to let it go."

Sasuke sighed.

_I pray for all your love Girl our love is so unreal I just wanna reach and touch you , squeeze you, somebody pinch me (I must be dreaming) This is something like a movie And I don't know how it ends girl But I fell in love with my best friend _


	2. Chapter 2: I Should've Kissed You

**AN: Hey! I'm kind of bored and so I decided to do another oneshot of Playlist love. Just so you guys know, I'm working on chapter 4 for Stuck With An Uchiha. Anyways.. random song selection lands on.. I should've kissed you by Chris brown! **

**Side note: Listen to the songs if you haven't already **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any songs mentioned **

Playlist Love: Sasuke Edition

**I Should've Kissed You by Chris brown**

Why Am I mad, I don't get it,

It seems like every time you give me signs,

And I miss it!

Sasuke cursed himself inwardly as he gripped the black steering wheel even harder with frustration. Why couldn't he just kiss her? Why was he so mad? He didn't get it. He knew that Sakura liked him back, after all the hints she had dropped how could he not know? So why was it so damn hard to lean in and kiss the damn girl?

Sasuke gave out a bitter chuckle, just a few months ago she was just another girl that went to his school. Who knew that all because Naruto introduced him those months ago that she'd end up making him this frustrated because he was too much of a_ fucking_ wimp to kiss her.

I did it again,

I admit it,

I left you standing there,

And now I regret it,

Seems like every time,

I get the chance,

I lose my cool, and I blow it,

And I get all tongue tied,

Lost in your eyes,

I'm a fool, and I know it!

Here he was, driving alone with a frown on his face. He had asked her out to dinner and as he dropped her off she had closed her eyes and leaned in, obviously waiting for his lips to meet hers. But he had been such a goddamn idiot that he came up with a lame excuse and quickly left. Every single opportunity he had to kiss the pinkette he would lose his cool and blow it. He absolutely couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the fact that the pink haired girl could make him get all tongue-tied and lose himself in her emerald eyes. He was a fool and he knew it.

I should've kissed you,

I should've told you,

Told you just how I feel,

And next time I won't stop,

I'll listen to my heart,

Cause what I feel is real!

I should've kissed you,

I should've told you how I feel,

I should've kissed you,

I should've showed you just how I feel

He should've just kissed her. He should've just told her that he felt the same. But his damn pride got in the way of everything. Sasuke's eyes glared at the road and drove to the only place he could think in peace.

An hour later, Sasuke was sitting on the beach watching the sun set as he closed his onyx eyes and breathed in the salty aroma. This was the only place he could think without anyone interrupting him; he leaned back and laid down on the white sand. Putting his hands behind his head, he opened his eyes and stared at the orange and pink sky.

Now why didn't I

Give you my two cents,

A million reasons why I should have,

And it makes no sense,

So here I am,

By myself again,

Stopping for green lights, and I know,

I wanna be more than friends,

How come every time I get the chance

I lose my cool and I blow it,

And I get all tongue tied,

Lost in your eyes,

I'm a fool and I know it!

"There are a million reasons why I should've kissed her, a million reasons why I like her. So why is it so hard to tell her how I feel..?" He muttered to himself and sighed.

He was by himself again; he could have had Sakura beside him. He could've been with her, kissing her and hugging her like he's always wanted to do since the day they met. Sasuke closed his eyes once again and thought back to the time that Naruto introduced them.

"_Sakura, this is Sasuke-teme. Don't worry if he doesn't talk a lot. He has a stick up with ass so he's verbally constipated." Naruto grinned as he pushed Sasuke closer to the pink haired beauty. _

"_Hn." This was a waste of time. Why did he agree to come with the Dope in the first place again? Oh, yeah because he wouldn't leave him alone. _

"_Nice to meet you too, Sasuke." She practically spat out the words with sarcasm. _

"_You're hair is an odd color. Dye job I presume?" He smirked, as he saw her hand twitch. Looks like pinky has an anger issue. _

"_I wouldn't provoke her Teme.." Naruto warned, backing up from the pair. _

"_Why? Does pinky here think she's tough?" He wasn't scared of this overly exotic girl. She glared at him with flaring emerald eyes. _

"_Jackass. Just because you're good looking, you think you can just piss me off whenever you want?" She poked his chest. Damn, her pokes hurt. Not that Sasuke would show it. _

"_No, it's because I think you're all talk and no action." He retorted, the smirk still plastered on his face. _

_SLAP_

_He sat there wide-eyed, holding the now red cheek with his hand as the pinkette stomped away with Naruto trailing behind. His smirk grew despite the throbbing pain in his left cheek. What an interesting girl. It was decided, he was going to make her fall in love with him. After all Sasuke loved a good challenge. He'd have to thank Naruto for dragging him along today._

He chuckled lightly at the event that happened afterwards he had tried to win her heart. Simply because she was a challenge but it backfired. He did win her heart and in return, she stole his. He knew his feelings for the pinkette was something more than a friend, more than just a girl who gave him a challenge. He liked her. _Loved _her even. He had finally asked her out tonight and had completely blown it. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was a fool. And he definitely knew it.

Hey,

I should've kissed you,

I should've told you,

Told you just how I feel,

And next time I won't stop,

I'll listen to my heart,

Cause what I feel is real!

I should've kissed you,

I should've told you how I feel,

I should've kissed you,

I should've showed you just how I feel!

But this time, he would listen to his heart. Even though that sounded completely girly and took a fatal blow to his manliness, he was going to listen to his heart. He made up his mind. Sasuke stood up with a determined look in his eyes and walked back to his car. He was going to do it.

So I turned the car around,

And you were right where I left you,

And your smile said you were feeling it too,

And the moon shined bright,

Cause when your lips met mine,

And yeah I finally got it right,

I'll be leaving with you tonight,

And I won't have to say,

He turned the car around and sped back to Sakura's house. He was sure he was going to get a speeding ticket but honestly, he didn't give one single fuck. He was going to get his woman, even if it was the last thing he'd do.

Finally, pulling up to the girl's house. He found her there, right where he left her. Sitting down on her porch gazing up at the now darkened sky.

"Sakura!" He ran up to her door as he embraced the surprised girl.

"S-Sasuke what-"

"It's your fault. You fucking did this to me. These past months, you made me work hard for the first time in my life, you've made me frustrated over things I couldn't understand, you've made me suddenly smile at the mention of your name. You've made me love you. You annoying girl. You made the great Sasuke Uchiha fall in love with such a ridiculous girl. So, will you be my girlfriend?" He pulled away from their hug, as he searched for an answer.

Her smile was all he needed for an answer. Sasuke could've sworn that the moon shone bright as his lips touched hers. Everything was perfect.

I should've kissed you,

I should've told you,

Told you just how I feel,

And next time I won't stop,

I'll listen to my heart,

Cause what I feel is real!

I should've kissed you, Girl

She pulled away slightly as she gazed into his eyes. "You're a fool."

He smiled slightly as he gave her a chaste kiss. "I know."

I should've told you how I feel,

I should've kissed you,

I should've showed you just how I feel

Girl I should've kissed you,

I should've told you told you just how I feel,

And this time I won't stop,

Until I have your heart,

Cause what I'm feeling is real

**WOOOO. I really liked this one, did you guys? Please tell me if you have any songs you'd like he to write to. Please review & tell me if I should continue with this. Until then, Adios (: **


	3. Chapter 3: There Goes My Baby

**Hey guys! I'm back with another segment of Playlist Love: Sasuke Edition. Please review this (: Shuffling .. ANNND.. Ooooo this isn't a song that people really know. There Goes My Baby by Usher ! Lets get it. **

**Note: If you haven't listened to the song, you should listen to it while you read (: It makes reading funner.. is that a word? .. hmm… ****This is a bit sexual. So… I warned you **

**Anyways **I do not own Naruto or any songs used. **

Playlist Love: Sasuke Edition 

**There goes my baby by Usher **

Damn was that girl fine. Her hips, her curves, her smile.. damn was she amazing. And she was all mine to have. That tight blue dress she wore had me locking my gaze on her. She looked up from the mirror she was sitting in front of and met my jet black eyes. She gave me a small smile and a wink.

"Like what you see?" She joked as her melodic laugh flowed through her perfectly red lips.

"More than like." I smirked as her face flushed a light pink. I loved the way she reacts to me, it makes me feel almost dominant.

there goes my baby

(oo girl look at you)

you don't know how good it feels to call you my girl

there goes my baby

loving everything you do

oo girl look at you

"Sasuke-kun! Don't tease me like that!" She pouted with those irresistible lips. The ones I could kiss all day if she would let me, which I would probably be doing right now if we didn't have to go to my damned family reunion.

"Tease you like what? Sa-ku-ra." I sounded out the syllables of her name, wanting to savor the feeling of her name rolling off my tongue as I came up behind her and kissed her ear.

"Kya. Sasuke-kun! Stop it! I need to look nice for your family!" She protested cutely pushing me away slightly. That didn't stop me from kissing her lightly on the cheek. I pulled away and looked into her emerald eyes in the mirror.

"You look perfect babe, no need to try and look good when you naturally do. You're my girl, so they'll have to like you." I loved how good it felt to call her my girl. My cherry blossom. My babe. My perfect lady.

"Awwwwww." She turned and pinched my cheeks as if I was a three year old. Damn, she may be the woman I love (dearly and unconditionally might I add) but sometimes she purposely tries to damage my pride, which was already damaged enough after I asked her out in front of out group of friends.

She continued to make baby noises at me, oh how this woman knows how to irritate me. I resisted the urge to smack her hands away from my face.

"Little brother, are you being babied by your girlfriend? Aren't you too old to be treated like a baby?" Itachi's voice sounded out as I looked up to see him leaning on the doorframe of our room. I could see his smirk widen as I glared openly at him.

"Yes. Yes he is." Sakura grinned. I turned my glare to my girlfriend, she was so not helping right now. She looked at me and stuck her tongue out at me. I smirked and caught it with my fingers. Heh. Never stick your tongue out at an Uchiha.

"lwet gwo!" She whined at she tried to pull away. I let go and squished her cheeks together.

"Now what's little Sakura going to do about it?" I teased. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to stick her tongue out again. I couldn't stop myself from laughing out loud at the hilarious face she had made.

"Hahahahahah. Wh-what was with your face? Ahahahahahah!" I laughed; I let go of her face and tried to control my laughter. Suddenly I was pushed to the ground and a pink haired girl was on top of me. I smiled at her as she grinned down at me.

_Flash_

"What a kodak moment. This ones going on facebook. Sasuke being tackled by his pink haired girlfriend." Itachi smirked, I got up and pulled Sakura up with me.

"Delete it. Or I'll kill you."

"If you kill me, you best believe I'll come back and haunt the shit out of you." Itachi retorted.

"Aweh, send me that picture Onii-kun!" Sakura demanded cheerfully. We aren't even married yet and she's calling him big brother. Psh, I'll make sure father disowns his ass before they team up to humiliate me.

"Will do, Imouto." He smiled warmly at her and rushed away before I could take the camera from him. I sighed in defeat and sat myself down on the bed.

"Don't be such a grouch." Sakura teased as she bent over to put on her blue stilettos. I gave no response as I watched her bend over, damn was she fine. Dirty thoughts rushed into my head.

bet you ain't know that i be checking you out

when you be putting your heels on

i swear your body's so perfect baby

how you work it baby yea

i love the way that you be poking it out

girl give me something to feel on

so please believe we gone be twerking it out

by the end of the night baby

She finished putting them on and checked herself out in the long mirror. The things she does to me, it's unbelievable. Before I could process what was happening I was already up behind her and hugged her waist. I leaned down and kissed the back of her neck.

"Look at my girl, all dressed up and so beautiful." I whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver against my body.

i've been waiting all day to wrap my hands

around your waist and kiss your face

wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing

not even for a minute

and i'll sit here long as it takes

to get you all alone

but as soon as you come walking my way

you gon hear me say

We finally made it to the reunion and every single time I tried to kiss her or even hug her she would turn away and say 'They're watching!' So basically, I was cock blocked by my own damn family. I couldn't wait to get my hands on her, just to kiss her. Oh the feeling of her all over me, I wouldn't trade that feeling for nothing. Not even for one minute, it was too good of a feeling. I exhaled loudly, ill sit here as long as it takes to finally get her alone.

I looked up as I saw the very girl I was stressing about strutting her way towards me. I smirked.

there goes my baby

(oo girl look at you)

you don't know how good it feels to call you my girl

there goes my baby

loving everything you do

oo girl look at you

There goes my baby, just making the room light up with her very presence. I love everything she does, from the way she walks to the way she talks to even the way she eats. No seriously, the way she eats is actually too cute; she puffs out her cheeks and makes the cutest face. I admired her as she finally stopped in front of me.

i get the chills whenever i see your face

and you in the place girl

feel like i'm in a movie baby

i'm like oowee baby oh

like waterfalls your hair falls down to your waist

can i get a taste girl

no need to keep this baby

i ain't ashamed of calling your name girl

She looked at me with those eyes as I felt a chill run down my back. I took in her appearance, her pink hair flowed down to her waist like a waterfall as her blue dress hugged her body as if wanting to be apart of her. She makes me want to go crazy, just the way she reacts to how I touch her, the way she looks at me like I'm the only guy in the world.

She smiled at me and took my hand. "Come on Sasuke-kun."

I was surprised by her enthusiasm, usually when girls have to meet their boyfriend's family she's all nervous. But then again, Sakura is my girl.

"Hn. Alright," We walked around greeting a few relatives until I realized I haven't seen my Grandmother. So, I held Sakura's hand and dragged her away to find her.

"Grandmother,"

"Oh, Sasuke. Hello. I'm sorry." My grandmother gave me a warm smile.

"Sasu-kun? Is that you?" I tensed up but I kept my cool. Why was my ex girlfriend here?

"Suki. It's nice to see you again." I said politely. Well, isn't this awkward.

"You too! Oh! I missed you!" She came up and wrapped her arms around me. To say I was shocked was an understatement. Suki and I broke up because she didn't have any feelings anymore and I didn't either. So we broke up on good terms, although we didn't make much contact with eachother.

"Hn." I took a side look at Sakura as she clutched my hand harder. I smirked inwardly, she was jealous.

Suki let go and looked over to Sakura, her blue eyes darkened a bit as she saw Sakura holding onto my hand. She tucked her short brown hair behind her ear and openly glared at Sakura as Sakura kept a normal face. But I could almost feel the hatred radiating off her.

"Now, Sasuke. Don't just ignore your Grandmother Uchiha like that. Give this old woman a hug and kiss." My Grandmother interjected. I looked at Sakura, she smiled up at me and nodded signaling me that I could go and have a little chat with my Grandmother. I gave a nod to Suki and left them alone to chat.

I walked over to my grandmother and bent down to give her a tight high and a kiss on the cheek. Shut up, I love my Grandmother. Don't give me that look, I'm capable of loving people too, you know. Tsk.

"So, who is that pink haired girl?" My grandmother asked in her curious voice.

"She's my girlfriend." I looked back at her and smiled.

"She seems to be real beauty, and kind as well. I saw her playing with the little kids earlier. I like her already." She smiled, as her eyes scrunched up into small lines and her lips turned up in a pleasant matter.

"Thank you. She really is beautiful, I love her."

"Marry her soon, before I die. We both know that your brother won't be marrying soon. So, its up to you to marry her and give me great grand kids!"

"You sound like my mom." I sweatdropped, what is with these people and wanting me and Sakura to have kids. I mean come on, I'm totally down on the process of it all but I'm not sure if ill survive taking care of a pregnant Sakura when I cant even take care of her when she's on her period.

My grandmother only smiled and shooed me away to reunite with my girlfriend. I looked over to the two girls only to find them glaring and saying things to eachother. And from the way they're faces looked, it wasn't to compliment eachother's shoes. I came up behind them but I guess they did notice.

"He was mine first. You're such a slut. I mean, can your dress get any tighter?" Suki snapped as she pointed at Sakura's dress.

"I'd take my anger out on your face, but it seems like your genetics have made it suffer enough. He might have been yours before, but now he's mine." Sakura smirked as she watched Suki's expression darken. Suki screeched as she took a step towards Sakura, probably ready to attack.

Before anything could happen, I wrapped my arms around Sakura's waist and rested my chin ontop of her head. "Now, ladies. What are we talking about?" I said.

"This girl keeps saying that she's your girlfriend. But I know it's not true because we always had a connection. You were just using her to make me jealous weren't you?" Suki looked as though she figured it all out. Damn, and I liked this girl at one point? What was I smoking at the time I asked her out? Must've been some good shit.

"Make you jealous? Why would I do that? This girl right here," I stopped and hugged Sakura closer to my chest. "Is my girl." I smirked as Suki's confident face fell into a shocked one.

"B-But..but! I don't believe you."

"Oh, don't you?" I spun Sakura around and captured her lips with mine. Damn she tasted good. Vanilla and strawberries. I've been waiting all night to kiss her, finally I had an excuse.

"ARGH!" Suki raged as she stomped away.

We didn't notice as we continued kissing. Well, until my Mother and Grandmother decided to interrupt.

"MAKE MY GRANDCHILDREN ALREADY DAMNIT!"

i've been waiting all day to wrap my hands

around your waist and kiss your face

wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing

not even for a minute

and i'll sit here long as it takes

to get you all alone

but as soon as you come walking my way

you gon hear me say

there goes my baby

(oo girl look at you)

you don't know how good it feels to call you my girl

there goes my baby

loving everything you do

oo girl look at you

**DONE. Review please please please? :D **


End file.
